Put Here To Feel Joy
by Femme Jade M
Summary: Luna finds many women beautiful, but she watches only one the most. (LunaGinny)


**Put Here to Feel Joy**

Status: One-shot

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters within!

Warning: Femme Slash drabble

Notes: I had sudden inspiration to for a Luna ficlet.

Summary: Luna finds many women beautiful, but she watches only one the most.

--=--=--

            Luna first realized how much she was attracted to women in her fifth year. When her small crush for Ron transferred itself to Harry and then all boys lost interest for her. It was the night of Halloween and she had been looking around the Hall. _The Quibbler open in her lap, but she had read it three times. And she was twirling a single lock of crinkled blonde hair in her right hand._

            Her blue eyes had stayed within the confines of her table, gazing upon all the different people. When she realized there were 8 more girls than boys in the Ravenclaw house. It was just something she noticed, one of the little things that people don't care to look for. But she noticed and so she looked at each of the girls. The entire group of first through third years seemed to blend into the same girl. Giggling lightly over some subtext or another in their books. Oh yes, Ravenclaw girls are very perverted.

            So she moved on, her eyes roaming over a particular Asian young fourth year. Her almond shaped light brown eyes contrasting with her slick black hair. Flipped to brush her shoulders enticingly. Drawing attention to the slim arms flowing into pretty tiny hands the color of creamy parchment. She smiled at her boyfriend and Luna dragged her eyes away. The rest of the fourth year girls were all engrossed in studying or reading trashy romance novels or their friends and boyfriends. She sighed wistfully and continued onto her own year of girls. Most of them she knew were mean and cruel though. Yes, even Ravenclaws could be almost as mean as Slytherins.

            So she focused on her latest fascination. The sixth years, the young women that blossomed over the summer to become pretty glowing intelligent women yet were still on the brink of truly blooming. And her eyes were particularly drawn to Padma Parvati. Her thick black hair was pulled into a bun. Leaving her face more open to careful observation. Dark olive skin that was smooth and unblemished. Large, sultry gold-tan eyes set behind designer glasses. Her nose was small and her lips were uneven. The bottom one permanently pouting; her upper lip fitting into the gentle curve of her lower lip. Her smile was always closed mouth. Mysterious and somewhat cold, but her eyes were always laughing. As if she imminently found everything around her funny. To Luna, it was unnerving and she couldn't look at the older woman anymore.

            Next she was looking at Marietta. Tightly spun red-brown curls framing a lightly tanned face. Where a dark mole was sitting lovingly under her right eye. Pulling attention to her dark brown eyes. Eyes that seemed to know too little, yet see too much. A confusing swirl of confusion and disorder. Yet strangely hypnotic - strangely repulsive. For Luna knew she was not trustworthy. She had let out secrets before, and she would probably again. Maybe it had been because she was looking out for her best friend, but it was awfully mean. Luna didn't bother to observe the rest of her.

            Inevitably she looked at Cho; looked at her new short haircut. The jet-black locks continuously pushed every which way as she ran her hand through the tresses. The subtle blue tint reflecting in the candlelight of the Great Hall. Her skin was too pale, her eyes too blue, her lips too red, her face to heart shaped though. As if before she was born, the Gods decided that this specific girl would have the perfection that made her too imperfect. And Luna could somewhat understand why Harry would be attracted to her. Even if her too blue eyes were always filled with a distant pain; or that if you looked too long at her, her small lower lip would quiver as if she was always on the brink of tears. For Luna Lovegood though, this young woman was too much perfection.

She removed her gaze and was intent on going to another house table. When a sudden movement of strawberry blonde hair caught her eye. And she was staring at Mandy Brocklehurst. Bright brown-green eyes caught in a laughter that was mingling up into the air above. Her summer somewhere in America had left a beautifully even tan that made her unusually more-blonde-than-red-hair stand out. Her nose was dotted with freckles, and her mouth was wide open as she laughed. Rosy glossed lips catching the light. Sparkling white rows of even teeth. She had one arm behind her head as she continued to laugh. The tan appendage revealed as her robe sleeve slipped down. When she didn't stop laughing though, Luna quirked her right eyebrow in amusement. Then she moved onto another table.

The Hufflepuffs as a general rule didn't interest her too much. Maybe it was because when she looked over all she saw was a bunch of individuals coalesced together in an obscure way. Students who all had an identity, Luna was sure of that, but they were loyal to their house and their house alone. Almost as selfish with their friends as Slytherins were with money and power. Besides, she never did get along with Hufflepuffs. They were almost as bad as her year of Ravenclaws. As she turned her head behind her past the Hufflepuff table she noted that there was an even amount of girls and boys. Her grin was lost on those around her.

Her eyes skimmed the Gryffindor table (personally her favorite observation table); she would come back to it. Instead she focused on the Slytherins. Taking note that there were by far, more boys than girls at the table. Most of them congregated around Draco Malfoy. His shiny blonde head almost a beacon. Only Pansy, Millicent and Blaise were in the large group of older boys. Right away she took Millicent off her list of women to ogle. She was too brutish to be beautiful, and yet to curved to be manly. A woman of contradictions.

Instead she appraised Blaise. Blaise with her spill of dark brown curls highlighted with reds and blonds; darkened with black. Pale green-blue eyes making it appear that she should be blind. Cloudy, mysterious, and yet holding a secret that no one else should know. Except, everyone did know. Everyone knew that this average height, slender yet curved; lightly tanned young woman was actually a man. A manicured hand opened a compact and she checked her make-up. A fine dark eyebrow arched in fake indifference. And although Luna was most intrigued with Blaise Zabini's strange hobby, she personally likes girls more than boys-dressed-as-girls. Luna smiled to herself as she shifted her gaze to Pansy.

The ash-blonde young woman was attached to Malfoy's side. Her too dark tanned arms threaded through his robe covered arm. He was completely oblivious to the fact that Pansy kept throwing appreciative and sultry glances at Blaise. Her dark green, almost black eyes appreciating the way Blaise moved. And she kept tucking her lower lip into her mouth when she would realize what she was doing. Yet she didn't stop. Luna hoped absently that the two of them would be able to get together. It seemed that even a selfish and ignorant girl such as Pansy didn't deserve to be stuck at Malfoy's side for the rest of her life.

Then, she finally drew her eyes to the Gryffindor table. Immediately falling on Ginny Weasley. Tonight she would forgo looking at anyone else. Ginny was the only one she cared to look at for now. Her tawny brown eyes were darkened with sadness. And Luna knew instinctively that her boyfriend, Seamus, had dumped her. By the looks of it, Ginny had taken it hard. Those beautiful eyes were brimming with tears that she dared not let spill. Her head of beautiful red-gold hair curtaining her away from the rest of her table. No one seemed to notice that she wasn't eating; her hands were under the table. Wrapped tightly together to keep from getting up and punching Seamus. She was a Weasley after all. While at the same time she was too heartbroken to do anything.

Instead Luna watched as she sat there, back slumped over so she was leaning some on the table. Luna saw her lift a lightly tanned and freckled hand to ouch her hair behind her ears. Using her right and for both sides. The Ravenclaw didn't do anything, but observe as Hermione finally noticed that Ginny hadn't said a word. When Hermione slowly started to get up to talk to Ginny though, Luna leapt from her seat. _The Quibbler falling to the floor; no one noticing or just not caring that Luna had left their table. Quickly she settled next to Ginny. Taking the spot that the know-it-all Hermione would have taken._

Ginny collapsed against her and started to cry. So, before anyone started to ask too many questions. Luna helped Ginny stand and they left the Great Hall. Many of the pretty faces she had looked at following them out with very little interest. And when they were in the Entrance Hall Luna kissed her tears off her cheeks. Smiling when Ginny was surprised.

"I've always watched you Ginny…" She said quietly. And bent to kiss her soft lips. They were perfectly even. Soft from constant biting. And a pale brownish pink that matched her freckles. She kissed her again and this time Ginny kissed back.

Luna watched Ginny the most because she the imperfect model of perfection.

--=--=--

A/N: Male! Blaise is a cross-dressing female here. I wanted to do something original. This was something that came out all in one night, but I hope everyone enjoys it! Please send me some feedback!


End file.
